Take It Off
by goldengirl2707
Summary: Outtake from Homecoming: WMO - originally a part of a sequel, now a standalone. A J/B AH chance meeting in the dark hallway of a club. Inspired by "Take It Off" by Kesha


_This was originally written as part of the sequel to Homecoming: WMO, but I've decided to re-work and/or not post it. I haven't decided what to do about it. But either way, I enjoyed writing it. Hope you like reading it!_

* * *

_There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all  
And they turn me on, when they take it off  
When they take it off  
Everybody take it off…_

"_Take It Off" – Ke$ha_

* * *

She entered confidently, like she always did. This was _her_ place, and everyone knew her. She gracefully stalked through the long, dark entrance hallway, ignoring the pieces of glitter and day old trash that brushed against her feet as she moved. She smiled at the catcalls that echoed around her, appreciative of her tight barely-there black dress and shiny leather stilettos. Her hips swayed suggestively as she approached the bar, and her drink was waiting. She gave the bartender a wink and he smirked back. There was no need for conversation.

She tossed back the shot and moved on, and she felt the stress melt away as her feet found the dance floor. She flipped her dark hair, lifting her arms to wave to the music. The beat found her, and it thumped its way inside her soul. She didn't know the song and it didn't matter. All that she cared about was losing herself in the crowd.

Her fingertips found her stomach and they drifted against the tight muscles beneath, sliding down to the place where her abdomen met her legs. Her body rolled slowly, pushing her ass out before the wave swelled up her back and neck. Goosebumps fluttered down her spine and smiled at herself, closing her eyes to the pleasure of the anonymous bass.

Her skinned vibrated with the energy of the room. Her pulse pounded in her throat and she felt _alive_. The dark smell of sweat and arousal leaked into her nostrils and while it might have made a normal person nauseous, she reveled in it. The bodies around her swayed and stomped to the beat and her hands found their way back to her hips as she rocked with the crowd.

No one touched her, and she preferred it that way. She was known here – there was a hands off rule. She came to dance. To be looked at. To be admired. To be desired. To be wanted.

But she drew the line at touching.

The beat changed and it was heavier this time, sweet with the promise of sex, and the room gave an almost audible sigh. Her fingers wound their way into her hair, and her head fell back, her eyes closing once more. She felt like she was losing herself in the flashing lights and the warmth of the alcohol in the shot she had taken threaded its way into her limbs, making her smile. Her palms found her knees and she felt her body almost bend in half as she shoved her ass into the air, almost turned on as the pulsing bass made her sensitive skin throb.

The sensation of eyes on her body was not new. She knew that they stared and she did not deter it – in fact, most of the time, she encouraged it, her lithe hips waving slowly in the blinking lights. But suddenly, this time – it was different. Her slinky body found its way upright again and she saw his face. The shock of it was almost blinding, how his dark, swirling eyes were focused on her. The intensity of his gaze sent a flushing heat up her cheeks and for once she was grateful for the strange darkness of the club.

_Gorgeous_ was not enough to describe _this_ man. He was tall, powerfully built, and her eyes wandered from his face across his broad shoulders, to his sculpted arms and down a chest that was hugged by an unbearably thin black t-shirt that promised to be hiding the most fabulous set of abdominals that she would ever see. A pair of distressed jeans hung low on his lean hips, secured by a black belt and she found herself longing to pull them down to find out if he had that delicious V so masculinely decorated with a happy trail that promised her better things if she continued south. His skin was dark, bronze in the darkness and his hair black, sexily spiked across his skull.

His obsidian eyes had not left her as her eyes had taken their tour of his body and she stared unabashedly back at him, her hips continuing their slow grind. He didn't move, just watching her sway to the music.

Normally, she would have teased him, touched herself, taunting him with what he could never have. But _this_ man was different. _Him_ she wanted, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. And she certainly wasn't going to deny herself.

She moved towards him slowly, her fingers doing their own dance through her hair, down her collarbone, drifting briefly between her breasts, fluttering down her ribcage to meet her rolling hips.

And she watched him as he watched her, the darkness in his eyes swirling and it made her groin tighten painfully, and she felt that familiar dampness return to her. His sinful eyes slid up and down her gyrating form, and she could almost see the dirty images that drifted through his eyes. When she reached him, they simply stared, only a foot apart. She was practically panting, her lungs tight in anticipation. She didn't know what would happen now, but she _needed_ him, more than she could have imagined wanting anyone.

Her heart was pounding, and she could feel its pulse in her throat. Her skin tingled in eagerness and she almost couldn't breathe as she stood there and let him watch her. His eyes were so black she almost felt like they would swallow her up. They moved from her fingertips to her shoulders, across her chest and down the other arm before starting at her feet, up her lean legs and resting briefly between her legs. She began to tremble as he continued to stare and when he finally met her eyes, the desire there made her mouth water in excitement.

He reached for her then, holding out his hand. She stared at it in shock, almost confused by the gesture. He wanted her. She wanted him. What was complicated about it?

_She was scared._

The fire, the intensity, the _need_, frightened her. This place was supposed to anonymous, it was supposed to help her _hide_, and here she was, vulnerable as a person could ever be. Her body burned with the desire to touch him, to feel his skin against hers and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

It was then that he gave her a smile, a small one, a tiny reassurance that it was ok to give into her body, and that he could love her totally and completely.

It didn't quell the quaking within her, but it helped. Something told her that if she walked away from _this_, away from _him_, that she would also regret it. Her body _needed, craved_, _desired_ something from him, and there was no way to deny it. She couldn't let fear rule her. Gone was the self confident vixen that had entered the club – she had only been safe in her anonymity, and when the opportunity to give a piece of herself away had presented itself, uncertainly almost over took her.

He simply watched her as the emotions raced through her. He didn't question the wait, didn't walk away in spite of her lack of response to him. He just stood there, as if he knew her answer before she did. This man was a stranger to her, but she felt like he had already seen her soul.

Before she could second guess it, she took the large hand he offered. Her eyebrows rose as the tingles shot up her arm, and her gaze shot up to met his. He didn't look as surprised as she felt, as if he had expected the sparks.

He led her through the club, and she felt the wetness pool again, feeling as her confidence returned. The eyes followed them, and she didn't mind. She didn't care if they knew or not. _This man_ wanted her. And that was all that mattered.

She let him lead her down the dark hallway to the back storage rooms, and she began to tremble in anticipation. She could _imagine_ all of the things he was capable of doing to her, and it made her excited, aroused, eager. She watched the thin material of his jeans as they hugged his tight ass, and it sent a shiver down her spine. _God,_ she could only imagine what he looked like without his clothes on.

Her eyes fought to focus as the lights from the dance floor faded away. He took her further down the hallway, and soon, she didn't know where they were – she couldn't see. Her breath quickened, and she fought the urge to turn and run back towards the crowd.

But then her back was against the wall, and his hot mouth was on her. She moaned, and the fear vanished. His tongue was soft and its assault was harsh. It flicked along her lower lip, and she welcome it, tangling it with hers, his taste sweet and dark. He smiled against her mouth, enjoying the moment, and she smiled back. She pulled back then, looking up into his onyx eyes. "What's your name?" she finally whispered.

"Jacob," he whispered back. "And you're Bella."

She gaped at him, her mouth falling open. "How did you…?"

He chuckled softly, and its' masculine sound made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I've been watching you, Bella." Her eyes widened and he gave her another smile. "Only because I want you so much." And then he leaned down again, covering her mouth with his, effectively ending the conversation.

His lips were warm and soft, but his kisses were anything but. They were rough and demanding, and he reached up to grip her hair in his large hands, pulling her body even closer to his. He had claimed her, and she surrendered – she would let him take her anywhere he wanted.

She pushed back, urging his lips with hers, and his tongue seemed hungry for her as it dancing tantalizingly along the inside of her mouth. She moaned and he echoed the sound with his own, and his hands moved from her hair down her back to grip her ass cheeks tightly in his hands. Her hips aligned with his, and she shuddered as she felt the hardness of his erection press into her.

_God_, he was huge.

Her hands left the safety of the wall behind her, and she reached up to find his defined pectorals beneath his shirt. She imagined that his skin was like iron silk, and suddenly, touching him through his shirt wasn't enough. Desperate, she pulled at the hem of the thin fabric, and he pulled his mouth from hers long enough to allow her to tug it over his head. She gasped as her hands found his bare skin, and her trembling fingers traced the deep grooves of his muscled torso.

He growled his approval, nibbling against the edges of her lower lip. She moaned again as his hot hands moved under the edge of her flimsy dress to cup her ass, and if possible, pull her trembling body closer to him. "_Please_." She whispered fiercely. Her hands slid down his chest to fumble with the belt on his jeans.

They both moaned as she finally pushed down the zipper and freed his massive cock from the confines of his pants. Her hands slipped down the soft steel of him, and she sighed at the sensation. Her fingers traced the tip of him, playing with the wetness collected there and she couldn't stop herself from bringing those same fingers to her lips.

_God, he even tasted amazing_.

His calloused fingertips found the string of her thongs, and he tugged harshly, causing her to cry out as they were ripped from her hips. His mouth took hers again, powerful and demanding and her tongue challenged his, their teeth clashing in their aggressive kiss. His hands gripped her waist roughly, pushing her harder against the wall, and finally yanked her feet from their place on the ground, pulled her long legs around his torso.

He leaned back from her then. He didn't speak, but his brows drew together, asking the silent question. She nodded desperately. "It's safe," she whispered breathlessly.

There was no foreplay, they were way beyond that. He plunged into her tight wetness with one swift thrust, and her head fell back in pleasure, her screams drowned out by the pounding music. He was long and thick, and his cock touched her in places she had almost imagined existed. Her muscles clenched involuntarily around him, and he moaned into her neck. His lips pulled back, and his teeth took hold of the soft skin beneath her ear.

"_Yes, Jacob,_" she hissed. "Mark me. Make me yours."

His hips moved back for the first time, and she almost cried at the emptiness she felt. But he didn't disappoint, slamming back into her with such ferocity that she screamed out again.

She felt the vibration of the wall behind her, an arousing combination of the thudding bass and the rhythmic thrusts of his hips. He surrounded her, his scent overwhelming, the heat of his body, the pressure of him filling her up, the resonating thump of his heartbeat against her chest.

In and out, in and out. He was almost graceful in his movements, fucking her with such fervor that she felt the burn of unshed tears against the back of her eyelids. Her fingernails dug deep into the perfect skin of his shoulder blades, and she was desperate for the orgasm she knew without a doubt he would give her. Her thighs tightened around him, and she accepted the aggressive assault of his cock, the head of him rubbing her g-spot each time he pushed into her.

"OH, GOD!" she cried out, and then reached her hands up to grip his hair in her fists, dragging his warm lips back to hers. She devoured his mouth like a starving woman, catching his upper lip between her teeth.

His breath came in pants. "Do you like that," he breathed out, opening his dark eyes, and the black flames she saw there shot lightening through her veins. "Do you like me fucking you like this?"

"Yes, yes, yes," her words were like a mantra, programmed to repeat with each thrust of his hips. The cold of the stone tiles against her back were like a relief, an ice to the fire of her body, soothing the tightness of his fingers against her pelvis.

His hot hands traveled upwards from her waist, his hips still pinning her to the wall. He slid the thin straps of her dress from her shoulders, over her breasts, leaving her chest bare to the cool hallway air. His mouth moved away from hers, leaning down to capture one of her aching nipples between his lips. She cried out again as she felt his teeth graze her gently, tugging on the taut skin. The thrusting slowed as he concentrated on the two pleasure points above her belly button.

His tongue flattened against her, lapping at her delicate skin with skilled precision. "Oh, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…" she murmured. Her eyes were closed, and she reveled in the pleasure his body brought her. He moved his lips over her again, sucking lightly, bringing her pebbled nipples to a painful peak. She moaned again. "_Please, please, please…_"

She felt him smile. "Please, what?" His voice was rough with desire and it thrilled her that he was enjoying her just as much as she was enjoying him.

"_Please don't stop_," she whimpered. "You feel so good…."

"Oh yeah?" he asked teasingly, bringing full lips level with her ear. "You. Like. This?" he punctuated every word with a thrust of his hips, pulling a gasp from her mouth each time.

"God, yes!" she cried out, dragging her fingernails down the skin of his back. "Please, just fuck me! Don't stop!"

He grunted his approval, and resumed his deep thrusting. "You are so tight and wet and sweet, Bella," he growled into her ear. "Your pussy is amazing." His dirty words made her moan again, and she felt the flames in her abdomen spread, and she knew her orgasm was eminent. And he felt it too, she knew, and he moaned into her ear, "Please tell me you're going to come, Bella, please tell me this sweet pussy of yours is going to cream all over my cock as I fuck you…"

If any other man had said these things to her, she would have slapped him and never spoken to him again. But _him_ – he made her feel like a goddess, like she was something to be worshipped, that she deserved the mind-blowing, life-altering sex that they were having.

"_Yes,_" she hissed her reply, forcing the words out from between her clenched teeth, feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of her building orgasm. "_Yeeessss…_"

And then, without warning, his relentless thrusting sent her over the edge, and screams of pleasure poured from her throat. Her muscles clenched viciously around him, her wetness coating them both, and her pelvis rocked unconsciously, desperate to pull every drop of ecstasy from his superhuman hips. She rode the waves her endless climax, and sparks of color appeared behind her eyelids, her ears pounding with her own heartbeat and the pants of her lover.

She felt as his pace faltered, losing the eloquent rhythm he had used to so effortlessly make her orgasm in a way she could have only dreamed about. "Yes, love," she cooed softly in his ear. "_Come for me_."

He moaned, catching her delicate earlobe between his teeth, thrusting once, twice, three more times before he grunted, gripping her hips hard in his hands, and burying himself deep inside her. His massive body shuddered, and the skin of his shoulders shivered beneath the delicate strokes of her fingertips, and she smiled at the goose bumps that appeared.

"You're amazing," he finally whispered, and despite the situation, the reverence of his tone made her blush. His eyes opened, and their gazes met. She gasped at the utter honesty of the expression he wore. He chuckled softly, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "You ready to get outta here?"

She nodded wordlessly, and they swiftly untangled their bodies, fixing their clothes as much as they could. She giggled suddenly, and he spun to look at her, apprehension on his face. "It's ok," she said softly, taking his cheeks in her hands, pulling him in for another kiss. "I just realized I'm gonna have to leave here commando."

His look of concern changed to one of pleasure, and he reached out to take her small hand in his large one. He leaned forward, his tongue slipping along the length of her jaw. "Come on, Bells," he whispered, his voice husky and deep. "You won't need those tonight."

She shivered against him, and she could feel the wetness drip between her legs again. This man was a _god_, and at least for tonight, he was hers….


End file.
